Tutelage
by Kokolo
Summary: It just so happened that Vinnie needed help with schoolwork and Reggie was all too willing to help. Of course, Vinne just had to teach him a thing or two in return. Rated T for boyxboy. Oneshot Veggie.


**Yes, more crack for you. **  
**This is Veggie. Veggie is the Gravedale High (and 80's show about monsters in high school) paring of Reginald Moonshroud (A nerdy werewolf) and Vincent Stoker (A greaser vampire). **  
**This was inspired by **Lina-the-dEmEnTeD-AUTHOR**, the only other fic writer of this pair I've found. It's actually really awesome you all should go read her stuff instead of this because that is way better.**

**Enjoy!**  


* * *

If anything, Vinnie had never thought the werewolf would taste so bland, so normal, so human it was intoxicating in ways he never thought possible. The whole situation was heart stopping (or so he thought – he didn't have a heartbeat to account for), but Reggie's felt like it was thrumming hard enough to fly out of his ribcage. The heated, elevated pulse, burning everywhere under the short fur and in the tongue that was all too happily pressing against his own and writhing eagerly in his mouth. The vampire groaned, greedily drawing the throbbing body into his lap.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

"Vinnie, I need to speak with you" Mr. Schneider had announced solemnly. The teen huffed and cracked one of his eyes open, watching the human adjust his glasses.  
"Hey, yo, sure thing, teach. Whats up?"  
"In private, Vinnie." He shot a glare at the lurking amalgamation of parts, who smiled sheepishly and shifted back to his desk "Just stick around after class, wouldja?"  
"Yeah, sure. No problem."

He had been informed (after coming in late and snoozing through most of class) that his grades were (surprise, surprise), slipping into troubled territory (again). Mr. Schneider had kindly offered extra help, which the vampire waved off with a snort and a snap, fully intent on hanging around the belfry or heading down to Papa Igor's. He'd blow this joint and worry about grades later – you were only young once, right (a phrase the eternally young vampire figured he would milk for all it was worth until someone caught on)?

That was, until the human teacher uttered the magic word: "Expulsion."

"So, uh, like I was sayin'. What do I gotta do ta get back in tha swing a things, huh?"

The human smiled kindly, knowing he hit the spot, and offered up his services as a tutor. It worked for a while, but there was only so much time Mr. Schneider could stay awake and coherent enough to teach the ever-wakeful vampire. It took a week of long nights and him falling asleep in the middle of algebra to get the human teacher to search for outside help. It wasn't because Vinnie was difficult to teach or he was less than capable, he assured (enough to make Vinnie think maybe he was all those things), but perhaps he would learn better from a classmate who shared similar sleeping patterns.

What luck, then, that Reggie Moonshroud would stroll in with an armful of books and nothing of particular importance due in the near future.

A deal or something like it later, Vinnie was put under Reggie's charge. Everyone was happy with how the deal turned out. Mr. Schneider was allowed to rest, Reggie was given an unneeded bump to his already perfect resume, and Vinnie could hang out with one of his pals and not have to sit in the classroom til all hours. He'd have to listen and learn somethin', yeah, but Reggie was a good teacher. He'd be through with this stuff in no time. Sliding his arm around the werewolf's shoulders, he tossed him a grin and asked where they should start.

He really didn't think it would lead to this.

It was almost more than Vinnie could take having the normally reserved monster straddling and grinding and tongue fucking him with enthusiasm he'd only seen in the classroom. A moan slipped from the furry maw as it pulled back, and the vampire found himself grinning. Reggie blinked owlishly, his reddened tongue slipping from his mouth as he panted. Vinnie raised a brow, outwardly not as affected as the teenage were, but inwardly just as aroused (if not a tad confused by the whole thing).

Perhaps it had something to do with the material they were covering. Biology or something like it. It wasn't exactly racy stuff, though - just mitosis and meiosis (things Vinnie still probably couldn't tell you as his lesson had been interrupted). Maybe it was that they were sitting much closer than usual on Reggie's large, circular, vaguely fluffy bed. It could have been the way the werewolf's tongue peeked out of his mouth when he thought of how to phrase something complex simply, or the crease in Vinnie's forehead when it clearly wasn't enough.

But it was probably just that moment that short moment that stretched on for an inconceivably long time where both boys leaned over the same text, breathing softly on it's pages, only to look up at each other and, in a disproportionally rapid flash find themselves attached at the mouth, the werewolf's claws lodged in the vamp's perfect hair, Vinnie's stubby black nails gripping the back of Reggie's perfectly pressed shirt.

Now normally Vinnie was loathe letting so much as a stray breeze touch his perfectly manicured locks. But at this particular moment he was otherwise engaged in something much more important. To say this aloud, of course, would be heresy – but within his own head the vampire couldn't think of a reason to be alarmed, regardless of how out of place his hair was. Likewise, Reg was hard pressed to even consider the ill effects of furiously making out with bad-boy Vincent Stoker (and, more than that, his closest friend) instead of studying for the impending exam. Even if his mind was reeling wildly, clearly outlining everything that was wrong with this situation, Reggie fell victim to the one thing Vinnie excelled in.

Pure animalistic instinct.

They weren't even supposed to be in here, much less making out in here on his bed. The nerdy teen had bent the rules somewhat for his blood-drinking friend, allowing him to slip through the window after his usual guest-entertaining hours. He told himself it was for Vinnie's benefit- and surely how could he refuse his good friend in his time of need after all the vampire had done for him? He had promptly assisted the vampire in studying for the closest exam: a biology test focused on cell division and function. Vinnie was quickly disinterested despite all of his attempts to prove it otherwise. In fact the werewolf was almost certain that this was all a ploy to get out of studying what Vin had deemed boring enough to have him consider downing a clove of garlic. He was almost certain this was the case… had he not been the one to initiate it. And encourage it.

Obviously, both boys were somewhat thrown off by their sudden decision to attach to the other. This, however, didn't seem to warrant any stop whatsoever. If anything they kept at it, the skinny lycan perched happily on the vamp's bony hips, furry claws gripping and running through the moussed and gelled black hair. Vinnie made no protest otherwise, and took it upon himself to do some tutoring of his own, educating the normally reserved male in the ways of sensuality and primal lust. To say Reggie was appreciative of this lesson and the opportunity to learn from the widely (and self) proclaimed master was a severe understatement.

"You enjoyin this or somthin, Reg?" the vampire asked once they had parted again for the werewolf to catch his breath, one perfect eyebrow raised in question.  
"Precisely."

A beat passed between them and Reggie fumbled awkwardly with the vampire's hair, finally placing his claws on the bony shoulder only to be flipped and pinned on his back. Vin's grin had him staring wide-eyed, and the hand sliding up his side and straight towards his sensitive right ear was making him squirm. That cold, pale hand traced the outline of it, and the werewolf let out a breathy puff, nearly hyperventilating once Vinnie found that place behind his ear that made his leg kick and his mouth stretch into a wide, lopsided smile. Then Reggie whimpered, and for a second Vinnie could have sworn he felt his non-existent heartbeat skip. He dove into the next kiss, pinning the squirming were to the bed, briefly thankful for the lack of ability to breathe.

So he might not ace his next test. Hell, he might not even pass it. Big deal. Vinnie had found a much better subject to study.  


* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
